Victory
NQMod has the same five victory conditions as the base game (along with the additional de facto Concession Victory in multiplayer games). Even though the requirements are the same as their ''Brave New World'' counterparts, the strategies for fulfilling them are affected by the mod's numerous changes. Domination Victory You must control all opposing players' original Capitals and be in possession of your own original Capital to achieve a domination victory. Strategy ;Multiplayer (competitive): :Domination Victory almost never happens in multiplayer games because people usually concede if a Domination Victory can no longer be prevented. :Domination often involves killing off one or more players in the early and mid game and then using Autocracy or Order to finish the game with tanks. Other strategies include Commerce-Autocracy, using coastal dominance and nukes with Exploration and many more. There's really no one general strategy for domination because it completely depends on the map and the game. Science Victory Strategy ;Multiplayer (competitive): :Unlike other peaceful victory conditions you don't really need a certain policy tree in order to win a Science Victory. That said, Liberty-Aesthetics-Rationalism-Order and Liberty-Piety-Rationalism-Order are the fastest builds for space. Important wonders include Leaning Tower of Pisa, Porcelain Tower and Hubble Space Telescope. :Fast space timings are all about early population (to push towards Universities quickly and instantly work all scientist slots), Great Person generation (Gardens, Leaning Tower, Rationalism opener, Freedom/Order Great Person generation should all be highly prioritized) and Culture. :If nobody is playing a dedicated space race game or if those players get killed off, Science Victory often becomes a pseudo time victory where someone eventually limps into space 20 turns slower than what is possible. In this scenario, taking cities to steal a crucial technology or 2 often decides the game. Cultural Victory Strategy ;Multiplayer (competitive): :Aesthetics is 100% required for a Cultural Victory in competitive multiplayer. :Typically Tradition or Piety into Aesthetics is followed up with Freedom, providing huge increases to Tourism. Tradition has better Science, Production and more Engineers, Piety has better Gold, Culture, Tourism and more Musicians. :For your technology path, you want to rush to Labs without delay, then go along the top of the Tech tree towards National Visitor Center and The Internet. You may detour slightly, for example to pick up Chemistry and Fertilizer, though it isn't recommended. It's all about getting The Internet as early as possible and making use of it before the player with the strongest Culture can build Great Firewall. For this reason, Rationalism is often used to push Science. :You want to pick up as many of the Tourism-related Wonders as you can. If you get a lot of Wonders or the other players have slow Culture games, going for Hotels (ignoring Research Labs) may be enough to win the game much earlier, but this is a big risk that will not always pay off. To end the game you will usually need to sneak some Musicians into your opponents' borders. Having coastal access helps greatly with this. :Certain Civilizations can use other strategies to win Culture Victories: :*France can use Futurism with their additional Great People :*Polynesia can go Exploration and make use of Moai to generate thousands of Tourism very late, then force Musicians into their opponents' borders using Battleships and Missile Cruisers Diplomatic Victory Strategy ;Multiplayer (competitive): :Patronage is required for a competitive multiplayer Diplomatic Victory. :Usual play involves Tradition or Piety into Patronage. This is often combined with Commerce to generate more Gold. Key Wonders include Forbidden Palace, Oracle (to get into Patronage as early as possible) and Colossus/Petra (for additional Trade Routes). :Patronage games tend to be coastal, have high Culture and high military, so they are somewhat of a natural counter to Tourism play. Aim to take control of all the City-States, become host of the World Congress and pass resolutions favoring your Religion and Ideology. Often you will need to rush the Industrial/Modern Era to gain your City-State allies' votes in the first Congress in order to stop the Embargo City-States resolution from passing (if it does pass you are in a lot of trouble). :You will often find that people are hesitant to kill City-States early on because they are relying on trade with you or they want to retain friendly status with some of your allies. Use this to your advantage by trading with aggressive players as much as possible. Late game everyone will scramble to take some City-States, but if you passed the World Religion and World Ideology resolutions you only need 6 allied City-States to win (assuming a six-player game). :If you aren't made World Leader it on the first vote, you gain more 2 votes that make winning on the second vote much easier. Rush the Atomic Era to trigger the World Leader vote as early as possible. :You will gain many land units from City-States gifts, so focus on your navy; ships are very useful to defend coastal City-States or to liberate a city on the turn before a vote. Time Victory Category:Game Concepts